spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushing The City With A Crush
Crushing The City With A Crush is the fourth episode of Hero Star, and is a Valentine's Day special episode. However, it isn't very Valentine's Day based. Airdate February 14, 2014 Runtime 23 minutes Plot SpongeBob and Sandy have a crush on each other, which delays them from stopping someone from smashing the city with a huge wrecking ball! Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Perch Perkins *TLOH *TLOV *Squidward *Mr. Krabs (debut) *Gary Transcript (scene zooms into the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: Slow down, SpongeBob! The poor patties deserve to be well-cooked! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I have two reasons why I can't slow down. Mr. Krabs: And what are they? SpongeBob: Well, I have to go stop a wrecking ball from crushing the city, as a member of TLOH. Mr. Krabs: Good, because get Miley Cyrus OUT OF HERE! SpongeBob: No, I mean an ACTUAL WRECKING BALL is going to destroy the city! Mr. Krabs: Phew. You're not a Miley Cyrus fan. I think Squidward is though. Squidward: I heard that! Mr. Krabs: But what's your second reason? SpongeBob: Can't tell you! Mr. Krabs: AHA! Because you need to go to a MILEY CYRUS CONCERT! You ARE a Miley Cyrus fan, aren't you? SpongeBob: No. Are you? Mr. Krabs: Of course not! Now get back to work! (goes into office) Squidward: He is. (opening scene plays, when done cuts to the Krusty Krab) Squidward: May I take your order? Sandy: No, but can I see SpongeBob? Squidward: Whatever. Sandy: (walks in SpongeBob's work station) SpongeBob? SpongeBob: AAUGH! I was just thinking about you, Sandy. Sandy: So I was wo- Mr. Krabs: Shut up and make money for me! Sandy: So I was wondering we could- Squidward: SpongeBob, where's that order for Table 5? SpongeBob: Here you go. (hands Squidward a Krabby Patty) Sandy: So I was wondering we could head down to TLOH to practice for that big mission? SpongeBob: Okay. Mr. Krabs: Squidward, since SpongeBob is gone, you're frycooking and doing your cashier stuff. Squidward: Hey! That's not fair! (scene cuts to TLOH) Sandy: Okay, SpongeBob, you're on the training course first. Patrick: Why are you staring? Sandy: I'm not staring, I'm looking at closely. Patrick: Staring. Sandy: I am not! Patrick: (coughs) Staring. SpongeBob: Why are you staring at me? Patrick: (has a cheesy smile) Hehehehe. Sandy: (pushes Patrick over a balcony) Patrick: (grabs the railing, with a cheesy smile) SpongeBob: Sandy, don't do that..... actually, scrap that. (takes Patrick's fingers off the railing) Sandy: He is your best friend, and you seriously made him drop all the way down there? SpongeBob: Since when was he my best friend? I thought you were. Gee, I don't even know Patrick. Sandy: Um..... did you have amnesia? SpongeBob: No. Let's get out of here. (runs away with Sandy) Patrick: (offscreen) Help...... oh no..... AHHHHH!!!!!!!! (crashes on the floor) I'll catch up. (scene cuts to a facility) Patrick: Okay, the wrecking ball is over there. Fish: No, the Miley Cyrus concert is over there. SpongeBob: What the..... shut up. (throws both the fish and Patrick over a balcony) Sandy: Why is there a balcony on the first floor? SpongeBob: Let's go. (runs up to second floor) Sandy: And why the heck is there a door to the basement on the second floor? Patrick: STARING! Sandy: And how can Patrick see me from down that balcony when there's a wall between us? Patrick: Because I'm behind you. SpongeBob: AAAUGH! (accidentally falls down balcony) Sandy: When did that balcony get here? Patrick: Staring, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: How can you see me? (time card: A while later......) Patrick: Why are there so many floors? Sandy: There's only ten. Patrick: IT'S OVER NINE! (silence) Sandy: Um..... yeah. SpongeBob: We only have about ten minutes until the wrecking ball comes! Fish: No, Miley Cyrus came three minutes ago. You'd better hurry, you missed the first song. Patrick: What the heck? (throws fish out the window) Let's hurry! SpongeBob: Nah...... Patrick: (with a cheesy smile) Stari- (scene cuts to Patrick falling down a balcony) Patrick: AAAUGH! (time card: Five floors later.......) SpongeBob: Stop! You can't use that wrecking ball! Fish: You can, if you had gone to the concert! There's only about 13 minutes le- (scene cuts to the fish falling out the window) Fish: Oh well, at least I'll only miss a few songs. Squidward: He's a Miley Cyrus fan. Oh boy. (activates the wrecking ball, hits the fish) SpongeBob: Squidward! You did this? Squidward: Yep. I just wanted to kill all the Miley Cyrus fans. SpongeBob: Oh. Okay. Our job here is done. Sandy: Wait, Squidward, let's just kill Miley Cyrus instead! Squidward: Hmmm.... (title card: One murder of Miley Cyrus later.....) (scene cuts to TLOH base) TLOH Leader: We have a new case. We must track down who murdered Miley Cyrus! Why? Why could have an- Squidward: (shoots TLOH Leader with a gun, puts gun away) TLOH Leader #2: Hi, I'm the backup leader. We must first figure out who just ki- Squidward: (shoots the leader with a gun, puts gun away) (scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple) Fish #2: And we bring a shocking piece of news on SnailNews. Three murders have occured in the past five minutes. Miley Cyrus, Harry Fishnet, and Kelly Anchovie have been murdered, while the same group of fish - a squirrel, a sponge, a seastar, and a squid - have been nearby. They may be the cause of these murders. Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Gary, I'm home! Gary: Meow. Meow meow. (takes out a gun) SpongeBob: Oh yeah? I bet you I didn't kill them. Gary: Meow meow. (montage of Gary and SpongeBob having a Western-style gunfight) Patrick: Intense. SpongeBob: How did you get in here? (credits play, when done episode ends) Trivia *This episode used to make jokes about a different celebrity, but then it was changed. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Specials Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:2014 Category:Hero Star Episodes